


Солгу, когда ты неправа

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Даже глава клана не может предусмотреть все, — и вот перед ней сухие строки официального письма, что посылают в подобных случаях
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji





	Солгу, когда ты неправа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Know You're Wrong This Once I'll Lie Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739521) by hungrytiger11. 



Тот, кто последним трогал почтовых голубей, был весьма небрежен — пустая клетка лежала на боку, а ее некогда искусно сплетенные в изящную конструкцию прутья сломались и выпали. Правда, остальные клетки стояли на энгаве ровно в ряд, птицы в них сидели тихо и смирно, так что сразу и не заметишь беспорядка. Неджи подумал, что госпоже было не до того, чтобы лишний раз проверять защелку, а птицы, почуяв свободу, стремительно рванули наружу, вниз, к дверце, и, задев клетку крыльями, опрокинули ее. Прежде чем отправиться на поиски супруги, он наклонился, чтобы собрать обломки на старую газету, и вздохнул, зная, что запах голубиного помёта теперь долго будет преследовать его.

Золовка и её команда должны были вернуться пятнадцать дней назад. Помимо неё на заданиях были и другие: два генина ушли на свои первые двухдневные миссии, троюродный брат доставил в приёмную важный свиток для АНБУ. Ещё один Хьюга, недавно ставший джонином, оказался во главе команды генинов; его миссия D-ранга не обещала ничего интересного, но он не отказался от нее из-за своих пока ещё мало что умеющих подопечных. И это не все. Появись необходимость, Неджи вспомнил бы каждого, но сейчас было не до всплывавших в голове имён. 

Оставив позади разбитую клетку, Неджи шёл к жене. Подозрение его уже сменилось твёрдой уверенностью, на душу лег тяжёлый камень.

С тех пор как состоялась скандально известная церемония печати подчинения Ханаби прошло полтора года. Два месяца назад она пришла к сестре в личные комнаты, как раз туда сейчас направлялся Неджи. Тогда он мог только слушать и удивляться, как неутомимо Ханаби проклинает ее, главу клана, и его самого как её мужа.

Неджи не хотел верить, но не мог не признавать, что ссора была неизбежной.

— Я вхожу, Хината-сама.

Он подождал, но вместо ответа донёсся еле слышный шорох.

Прижав ладони к лицу, босая Хината сидела на полу между стенкой и умывальником, двумя пальцами прижимая ко лбу письмо хокаге.

— Не м-могли бы вы оставить меня, п-пожалуйста?

Неджи скорее догадался, чем действительно разобрал невнятное бормотание. Она так сильно стиснула руки, что невозможно было понять, плачет она или нет. Он сделал вид, что не понял. Вместо этого легко опёрся на раковину и неслышно опустился рядом.

— Я с-сказала, что хочу побыть одна, — хрипло повторила она дрогнувшим голосом.

Неджи захлестнуло чувство вины. Он тоже был виноват в случившемся, ибо то, что он любил в ней больше всего, сейчас аукнулось горем.

Становление Хинаты на месте Главы, потом их свадьба — напряжение и стресс тянулись неделями. Несколько раз он находил её так же, как и сегодня, съёжившейся, в углу ванной комнаты. Правда, тогда, во время противостояния со старейшинами за их общее с Неджи будущее, слёз не было.  
И она выиграла.

Но после старейшины категорически запретили Ханаби оставаться без печати, ведь теперь та перешла в побочную ветвь. Хината без возражений начала готовиться к церемонии, и лишь когда вовсю дымились благовония и все воззвания Бессмертным были прочитаны, она ещё раз доказала, что из упрямой девочки превратилась в железную леди. Вместо того, чтобы сложить печати, активирующие Подчинение, она дрожащими руками сжала голову стоящей перед ней на коленях сестры и поцеловала её в чистый и гладкий лоб. Затем поправила длинные рукава кимоно, подняла вверх обе руки, привлекая внимание, и сообщила, что раз и навсегда отменяет древнюю традицию ставить подобные печати любым Хьюга.

Неджи не мог выполнить её просьбу, не мог уйти, хотя понимал, что ей хочется побыть наедине со своим горем, забыть своё положение. В день свадьбы он сказал, что будет верным другом и опорой, и сейчас не собирался отступать. Пускай время для неё остановилось, но другие, скорее всего, уже знают, как поплатилась за свою свободу вылетевшая из клетки птица, и теперь охвачены волнением. Им нужна их предводительница. Они хотят, чтобы Хината повторила, что они не ошиблись в желании освободить своих детей. Им надо услышать от неё, что они не обречены на смерть поголовно только оттого, что подобные смерти случались, случаются и будут случаться. Куноичи побочной ветви без печати на лбу мертва. Неджи так и не узнал бы её близко, если бы не их спарринги, которых настойчиво добивалась сама Ханаби. Несдержанная на язык, умная, красивая, гордая девушка по имени Ханаби.

— Ты ни при чём.

— Мои решения — м-моя…

Медленно и осторожно, чтобы не вздрогнула, не вырвалась, он взял её за руку.

— Ханаби хотела эту миссию.

— Но это я!

— Ты всего лишь сестра безрассудной девчонки, которой нравилось рисковать, которая хотела доказать себе и другим, что может стать АНБУ, которая…

— Довольно, Неджи, — она попыталась отнять руку.

Тогда он схватил её в охапку и стал шептать, монотонно повторяя снова и снова, что случилось то, что случилось, что все знали Ханаби как беспечную и дерзкую, и очень самоуверенную, что её никак нельзя было отговорить, но она уж точно не хотела бы, чтобы её онее-сан рыдала, распластавшись на полу. Нет, любимая, побочная ветвь не возложит на тебя ответственность за её смерть, здесь нет политики, а ты всегда, всегда принимаешь для своего клана верные решения.

Неджи ненавидел лгать жене, а о чём-то важном — особенно. Но сейчас он готов сделать всё, чтобы ей стало легче. Легче скорбеть, легче пережить. Он разделит с ней бремя власти и не будет напоминать, что в обмен на освободившуюся птицу жизнь всегда преподнесёт им сломанную клетку.

Существует ли в этом мире вероятность принятия абсолютного и единственно верного решения?  
Можно ли вообще быть свободным в своём выборе?

— Нет, любимая, — Неджи, чуть покачиваясь, баюкал жену, под ними поскрипывала рассохшаяся половица, — здесь нет твоей вины. Ты ни в чём не виновата, счастье моё, не ты, не ты...


End file.
